disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyes Wide Kwazii
'Eyes Wide Kwazii '''is the 13th episode of Season 46. Summary When Kwazii suddenly gets poor eyesight, he goes to see an eye doctor who suggests to him that he should wear glasses, but he doesn’t think that’s a good idea until Amaya encourages him to give it a try. Then the next day, they break before the skateboarding competition so Kwazii must think of something else before tonight. Plot The episode begins at the Octopod where Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Captain Jake, and Sofia are watching a skateboarding commercial on TV, and Tony Hawk introducing the viewers to the House of Rads and the Big Board-O-Thon on Saturday is then announced. Kwazii is eager to participate in it and jumps off the bean bag chair. He accidentally trips over Pearl and apologizes, saying that he didn't see her. He decides to feed Pearl, but feeds her spinach cream instead of sugar free cupcakes. Captain Barnacles, Peso, Sofia, and Captain Jake notices this and asks about Kwazii's vision, in which Kwazii denies he has a problem with. During his training for the imminent Board-O-Thon, Kwazii almost hits Pearl and Captain Barnacles shoves the Lothea away, only to get run over by Kwazii as he gets skateboard tracks on the back of his head. Kwazii finally admits his poor vision and Sofia suggests that he should go to get his eyes checked as he agrees with a sigh and then decides to start an appointment tomorrow morning. The following day, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia arrive at an eye doctor after Captain Barnacles and Peso dropped them off, as they entered and found so many people waiting to get their eyes checked. They never seen the place so crowded when the pirates and princess sat down to wait, but Kwazii almost sat on a little kid when his mom quickly picked him up, then curtly tells the pirate cat to watch where he was sitting next time as Kwazii apologizes then Sofia and Captain Jake help him to another empty chair. Three minutes later, the doctor calls for Kwazii’s name as he gets up, then heads for the office but bumps into a wall, so Sofia and Captain Jake guide him until they arrived as they helped their friend up into a chair after being greeted by the eye doctor, who prompts Kwazii to take a seat in the chair so he can begin examining his eyes, but he first tells Kwazii to remove his eyepatch as he does so. Trivia * This episode is based on ''Eyes Capade from Rocko’s Modern Life, although there are some differences. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 46 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Comedy Category:Sports Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Rocko’s Modern Life Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes that need a transcript started Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters